Snow White Queen
by BadBoysLover
Summary: Damon meets Angel, a girl who he tries to turn into his little personal toy. He'll try to corrupt her; she'll try to resist him. - WARNING! Strongly M Rated! Throughout the story, you'll find dark themes, adult language, violence, dub / non-con elements and explicit scenes. Reader discretion advised! - Pairing name: Dangel [DARK!DAMON show/book] [COPYRIGHT OVER MY OC: Angel Hyde]
1. Prologue

**WARNING! Dark themes: Adult language - Violence - Dubious-consentual and Explicit sex throughout the story so it is strongly M Rated.  
><strong>

****With that said, I need to clarify that what you're about to read is only the beginning of a dark and twisted fanfiction but that is also quite experimental since is my first fanfic ever and with these kind of themes too so please be understanding if perhaps things are too "soft" at the beginning; things won't be this way from chapter 5 onwards.****

**This fanfiction was inspired mainly by the song "Snow White Queen" which belongs to Evanescence. Ever since** **I listened to it, I couldn't stop thinking about Damon making me **_**his**_** "Snow White Queen." I couldn't resist the idea and so began to write this story... I was unsure about posting it because I wasn't 100% confident that it was going to turn out the way I wanted it but then I thought, why not? So here it is.  
><strong>

**A/N: (5th July 2014) ~ The prologue and the first chapter will be re-written soon with just tiny little changes before continuing with chapter 5. My writing style has improved a lot and I shall adapt these chapters to it. **

**Also, my dear RP partner and friend has made me an amazing gift, making a wonderful video that is similar to this fanfic for my birthday which is posted on my profile in case anyone wants to watch it. It's truly amazing! And this story will have a bit of changes based on that video so...**

****Alright, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>~I'm Outta Love~<em>**

"Collin, I'm not on the mood to go out right now!" I growled grudgingly as my roommate kept trying to pull me out of bed. It was truly annoying.

"An? Little angel, please?" He begged with a lovely pleading smile. Sometimes he made it so impossible to say no, but yet…

"NO!" I cried stubbornly, pulling the pillow up over my head with my free hand. He released my arm and huffed in exasperation.

"Come on, girl. You_ can't_ be in bed all day. I know Dorian left you but that doesn't mean you're dead," he spat out.

"Go fuck yourself, Evans," I retorted from under the cushion, knowing he was right at some point.

"Oh, really?! Come here." He threw the pillow away effortlessly, even though I put up resistance, and shoved the covers off to lift me up in his arms easily.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shrieked, pushing him away and kicking the air violently while he took me out of the room, ignoring me completely. "Put me down, Collin!"

"You're coming with me, young lady!" he reassured me while leading me into the bathroom. "I'm tired of watching you grieving for a jackass that isn't worth it."

"No, no, NO! Collin!" I yelled, glaring at him when I saw his intentions. "Don't you dare!" I warned him.

I withered around in his arms, unable to make him desist. He put me down into the bathtub, holding me in place and before I could react, he turned on the shower.

"There you go!" Collin said proudly when I gasped sharply at feeling the fierce sprinkle falling all over me. I closed my eyes tightly and then opened them back again, piercing him with an angry stare.

"Co-llin!" I cried out, panting uncontrollably as the cold water dampened my black silk top and panties.

Collin and I had been roommates for more than two years and we were best friends. Actually, I loved him as if he was the older brother I never had. We had no secrets at all. He knew everything about me and I knew everything about him. He was the kind of person you could _truly_ rely on. He also possessed all the characteristics girls looked for in a man: trustworthy, funny, nice, and handsome. His honey eyes, chocolate wavy hair, and defined muscles made him quite a catch. However, besides that I only saw him as a friend, there was a reason why girls shouldn't look at him with other intentions than friendship…

"Good thing I'm gay!" he mocked me, looking up and down my shivering, wet body. I couldn't say anything. I was totally frozen from head to toe but fuming inside. He held me under the water until it turned out warm and agreeable. "Now, get rid of that clothes and get ready to have a nice night out," he smiled, and for a moment, I wished I could wipe that proud smile out of his pretty face.

"You know that I hate you, right?" I finally managed to say, my gaze was still burning with fury.

He paid no attention to my words.

"You better hurry up or I'll get in there and shower you myself," he smirked at me, handing me the soap triumphantly.

I took it reluctantly, making a face. "Mean!" I yelled as he turned around and left, closing the door behind him. I huffed, exasperated, and suddenly smirked wickedly as a plan started building up in my head. I'm gonna make you pay for this, Evans, I thought to myself while I let the warm water relax my muscles and began to take off my sodden clothes.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Forty-five minutes later, I was prepared for anything. No matter how much I wanted to contradict what Collin had said, I knew he was right; I really needed to get the hell out of my apartment. Of course, I wasn't gonna tell him he was right.

I stepped out of my room, raising my eyebrow at Collin, who was sat in the couch enjoying 'Space Bound' on the radio; his back to me.

"I'm ready," I called out loud enough to top the music. He tilted his head back to look at me. An ominous grin spread up on his lips. It said 'victory' all over his face.

I folded my arms in front of my chest, tapping my foot over the wooden floor. I really detested when he won. But I grinned evilly inside. If he only knew what I was going to do to him during the week…

"About time," he said, standing up. He sauntered over, singing the last part of the song to me while reaching out to seize my hands. "And I'm so lost without you, without you, without you."

I rolled my eyes at his fake 'soprano' voice. He was ridiculously funny sometimes.

"Oh, shut the fuck up and let's go, or I swear…," I threatened in a hiss, narrowing my eyes at him.

He lifted his hands in surrender, smiling widely. He didn't want to push me any further.

"Lady," he said, offering me his arm after turning off the stereo. I snorted and interlaced our arms anyway, allowing a tiny smile to curl upon my lips. Collin had the ability to make me smile and feel better even when I was on my worse mood. "That's the spirit," he praised me before closing the door.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

The night was agreeable. Most people had gone out like us, though the streets were kind of desert as we walked towards our favorite bar.

"Hmm… I want a strawberry and raspberry daiquiri," Collin smiled at imagining the flavor, rolling his tongue over his lips.

"That's a girl's drink!" I lifted my brow at him, smirking playfully.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Bloody Angel," he said in his best sarcastic tone.

"What's wrong with a Bloody Mary?" I scowled.

"That's not even a _real _drink!" he retorted as we turned around a corner and got into a dark alley.

"Hey, C. Do you think is a good idea going this way?" I asked suddenly, feeling a small ripple of fear crawling along my spine. We had passed that passage thousands of times before but, for some reason, that night I had a bad feeling about heading towards that specific street.

My friend laughed.

"You're with me. I promise that if something comes out from the shadows, I won't run so fast," he said in a taunted tone. He always loved making fun of me.

"Thanx, Evans," I looked down and despite wanting to kick him hard, I tightened my hold on his arm, pulling myself closer to him.

"Come on, little angel. Relax, baby," his voice was soothing now; a comforting smile set on his lips when he glanced at me.

"Mm-hmm," I nodded doubtfully, frowning. As if I could relax…

The weird sensation was growing, rising from the back of my neck, and extending down my spine. A cold shiver made me gasp and tremble simultaneously. I tilted my head back, peering over my shoulder, gazing into the darkness behind us.

As soon as I peeked into the night, a swift shade seemed to move faster than a blink, like hiding from my sight. My heart skipped a beat as I stared back intently, paying attention to see if my eyes hadn't played a trick on me. Your imagination is just messing with you, I said to myself after looking back fixedly for a few seconds, seeing nothing but a quiet, immobile obscurity.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Collin shaking his head and then he chuckled under his breath. I felt like an idiot but I couldn't shake the impression off. I just couldn't let go what I was sensing in the air. The invisible eyes taking form in the blackness, staring at us in silence as we walked and disappearing afterward, shading off into it, as if it was a ethereal psycho stalker taking pleasure in chasing its victims from the shadows before taking them down.

I closed my eyes reluctantly and looked ahead, determined to let go of my illogical fear. Nobody is following you, ok? I persuaded myself unconvincingly when the familiar tingle in the back of my neck recurred, screaming at me that I should turn around or run before something or someone jump on our back and rip us up.

I sighed deeply, forcing myself to concentrate in something else as the uncomfortable itching pounded incessantly, making my breathing hitch.

"Owww, An. I would really like to have both of my arms when we arrive," Collin exclaimed, wincing away. I followed his gaze to where my hands were placed. My knuckles were pale from the force I was using and my nails were practically buried in his skin.

I released him instantly. I hadn't realized I was holding him so hard.

"I'm sorry, C," I apologized, ashamed.

"You _really_ need to go out more often," he insisted, rubbing his sore arm. "Isolation is not your thing, darling. It makes you… weird and _definitely_ paranoiac."

I hated when he was right. I hadn't left home for two weeks. I just watched TV and listened to dark music whose lyrics only talked about how much love and life sucked. It was positively not a healthy state.

"Come here," he smiled at me before pulling me closer, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "I promise you, nobody's gonna bite you, ok?"

His words should have calmed me down somehow, but instead they only got me more uneasy. I ignored the throbbing beating in the nape of my neck that sounded like a silent, annoying alarm by now and pretended it was just a figment of my mind. I wasn't going to let anything ruin my night, especially not things that didn't even exist.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

The music burst in our ears as we passed the door of 'Maggie's'. It was a nice place, well, for a bar. 'New Sensation' by INXS was playing in the jukebox right at the back, a dart board was placed against the wall and a few steps to the left, there was a 'liquor' neon sign, whose L and Q were barely shining and emitting a small electrical crackling sound. Tonight, Maggie's was fully crowded.

Collin was stretching his neck up to see above the people's head. Watching him tiptoe was actually pretty hilarious. "I see a blond head in the pool table," he exclaimed enthusiastically. "But I'm not sure…," he made a face and his feet touched the floor again. "I have to go and check if it's Hayden."

He wriggled his eyebrows at me, grinning. I just rolled my eyes.

Hayden was Collin's 'new flame' and he was pretty happy about the whole thing. My friend was the kind of person that was easily enamored and thought that _every_ guy was the love of his life. Luckily for him, and for me, for that matter, as soon as they broke up, he forgot about the entire heartache and got involved with someone new. Honestly, I always thought Collin was in fact in love with love itself…

"So, you're gonna leave me alone, huh?" I rested my hands on my hips, raising an eyebrow at him accusingly while I tapped with my foot. I didn't like the idea of spending the night by myself, in particular after he'd insisted in going out so damn much.

"I'm not leaving you alone, sweetie," he promised, smiling.

_Of course_, I didn't believe him. He always disappeared and I ended up all on my own for hours. I caught a glimpse of a strange naughty glint in his eyes and I just knew it…

"Yeah, yeah," I added, showing my clear disbelieve in his promise. "Go, go, go! I'm staying at the bar."

"I love you," he told me after hugging me quickly, grinning almost maniacally. "Call me if you need me or if I take too long," he winked, and I made a face. His words were only making me stare at him hopelessly. "I swear I won't. I'll be back soon." With that, he sent me an air-kiss and disappeared among the multitude.

I sighed, disappointed, and headed to the bar counter. I walked around a bit and quickly plunked down onto the only free stool in the entire place, which had been emptied just seconds after I passed by it. It might not be such a bad night after all_,_ I thought, a little bit more optimistic.

As soon as I sat, the new bartender caught my eye. His movements were clumsy and kinda hectic towards the exigent mass, waiting impatiently for their orders. He was walking frantically in front of me, working as if his entire life depended on what he was doing at the moment. According to the badge pinned to his checked shirt, his name was Emmett. He was a tall man with scruffy ginger hair and troubled coffee-like eyes. I was practically positive he had Irish blood.

I almost felt sorry for him when he came over after a few minutes, looking pretty stressed. He stumbled over to me, throwing a piece of white cloth back over his shoulder, sighing deeply.

"What can I get ya?" he asked in a hurry.

I sympathized with the poor guy. It was far beyond obvious that it was his first day and it wasn't working that well for him.

I shrugged.

"How about… hmm…," I vacillated. Actually, I hadn't decided what I was having tonight yet. I looked down, drumming my fingers on the long wooden table, trying to come up with something as quickly as possible.

"Two apple martinis for the lady and myself," a man ordered confidently from behind my back. Leaning forward, he slid a couple of bucks towards the fresh employee. From the corner of my eyes, I saw him wearing his best flirtatious grin. Emmett must have seen the expression in my face because he looked at me inquisitively, uncertain of what to do.

I sighed slightly exasperated and tilted my head to the side, peering up to see who had just invited me a drink. I definitely wasn't on the right state of mind to handle flirting.

"I'm Alex,_ goooorgeous_," he introduced himself, resting his elbow against the lumber counter.

I raised an eyebrow as the blonde, green-eyed man inched his face down, letting out his ethylic breath over me. I made a disgusted face and said, "Thanks, but no, thanks." That was the most polite way I could manage to reject him.

Turning my face in the opposite direction, I finally requested, "Bring me a glass of the finest wine you have in here, please." Alex chuckled and mumbled something about what I was missing before joining the horde of people laughing and drinking.

Emmett smiled a little, nodding quickly before moving to the other end and murmuring something in Baron's ear, the owner of Maggie's.

While the bartender disappeared, Baron glanced in my direction, winking at me. I waved my hand at him with a cordial smile on my lips. Baron was a nice, middle-aged man who had named his bar after his only daughter. He was always telling us stories about the war and about life itself. It was very interesting to listen to him. Baron was a real Scot gentleman, wise and surprisingly open-minded for someone his age.

Three hours later, I was on my second glass of Chardonnay, one Mojito and an apple martini… and the third guy discarded in one single night.

I massaged my temples soothingly as the mix started to scream at me, slowly giving way to a pounding headache. I was feeling oddly hot and dizzy too, which it wasn't exactly good…

I really wanted to have fun but the memories of Dorian came back and got me kind of depressed. What an asshole! I said to myself angrily. I was really stupid for trusting him. Even though I wasn't in love with Dorian, just the fact that someone cheated on you always got you down, especially if you really liked the guy. I huffed in exasperation. Well, he can go to hell, I murmured, surprisingly bursting into a quiet laughter. I'm moving on. I'm not gonna let that worthless, so-called man ruin my life. I nodded, somehow feeling proud of myself.

The headache was demanding but at least I was smiling again. I lifted the glass of wine and drank what was left of it as a way of celebrating my abrupt determination.

As soon as the last drops of wine touched my tongue, a cold chill snaked down my spine, making me shiver and gasp out loud. I tipped my head to the side, feeling my heart rate swiftly accelerated. I looked around frantically, scanning the place, searching for the source of that uncomfortable and frightening sensation. Once again, just as in the alley, I found nothing but a couple of 'she's-crazy' looks on my way.

Well, now I was positively becoming a paranoiac person. What was wrong with me?

I heaved a long, heavy sigh and felt my dizziness thumping inside my head. Ok, I think I'm finally going insane. Imagining things all night long and drinking until your vision goes blurry is definitely _not_ an option, I scolded myself in my mind and suddenly remembered that Collin should've come back hours ago.

I got up and moved toward the spot where my friend had told he would be at, holding a minor hope that he was still there.

I staggered across the satiated room, uncomfortably pushing away people as I squeezed my way out to the pool table.

When I reached the back site, I saw nothing. A couple of guys and women were gathered around the green table, laughing and talking at the top of their voices but there was no sign of Collin, or Hayden, for that matter.

Great, I thought as I stretched my neck upwards, scanning the few chairs in the perimeter but all I could see were people making out, but Collin was nowhere to be found.

Sighing in obvious disappointment, and beyond slightly mad, I decided that I needed some fresh air when the reduced space seemed suddenly so much smaller than before.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs for this prologue:<strong>

**Anastacia - I'm Outta Love / Eminem - Space Bound / Hoobastank - Can I Buy You A Drink? / Rihanna - Disturbia / INXS - New Sensation**

**Any comment, opinion, feedback or reviews are utterly welcome. Thanx.**


	2. Beautiful Stranger

**Ok, first chapter. Angel and Damon finally meet. *Chews on my bottom lip* Enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Beautiful Stranger~<em>**

"Damn you, Collin," I cursed my roommate as I stumbled out of the bar, calling him for the tenth time. "'Call me if you need me.' Yeah, right," I mumbled, mimicking him perfectly as the answer machine popped up again and gave me the instruction to leave my message. "You know what Collin Evans, thank you very fucking much. I'm cold, drunk and," I laughed wryly, kind of fuming as I yelled at my cell phone, "yeah, waiting for you to pick me up but it seems you _got laid_ earlier tonight cuz you poofed on me, asshole." I hanged up and roamed down the street, wishing I could get a cab soon, cursing Collin under my breath over and over again.

I suddenly realized it was surprisingly freezing. I rubbed my hands rapidly along my arms, shivering as the chilling breeze hit me, provoking goosebumps all over my exposed skin. I was _absolutely_ not dressed for that type of weather. I regretted so much that I didn't decide on bringing a jacket or something that covered more skin. In fact, my small top and black skirt weren't helping much in getting me warm.

I waited for more than 30 minutes, trembling and swearing at the only taxi that showed up but didn't stop. Actually it was _the only_ car that passed _at all_.

Saturday night, 3 A.M. Hell, if you wanted to get any means of transport...

In this exact situation, I hated not having a nice, comfy car. I breathed in deeply and began to walk the twenty blocks to get to my apartment. Just fucking great, I muttered angrily as I paced down the street.

I had passed about a couple houses when the sound of footsteps made me stop abruptly. I frowned as I tilted my head and glanced back over my shoulder. There wasn't much I could see under the scarce intermittent light of the lamppost that stopped working _opportunely _in my presence. Perfect! Creepy black night to walk alone, I thought, shuddering a bit. I drew in air and began to move slightly faster. I didn't want to be outside any longer, although I had a _long_ way to go. I was trying really hard to not freak out as the glacial, snaking sensation of eyes in the back of my head returned.

You're supposed to be my best friend, Collin. Oh, but _this_ is just another thing you're gonna pay for, I grumbled in a hissing, enraged voice. Maybe having his company would have made me feel less nervous. I shouldn't be scared for the stupid street noises, a little bit of dark and the frightening sizzle pulsating up and down my spine, right?

I went by three more blocks before I heard _someone_ pacing behind me again. I spun around as soon as possible and saw no one. Even though I tried to ignore it, the strange feeling that I was being observed and followed at the same time was starting to beat me. I felt my heart bouncing wildly against my ribs and a rush of adrenaline prepared me to run at the minimum sign of danger.

What the hell is happening? Fuck! I wanted to scream so bad right now.

As I returned my eyes to my path, footsteps echoed again a few steps away from me.

I wasn't staying put any longer. All I could hear was the clicking sound of my stilettos as I started to jog until the very corner of the long block. Absorbed by my own fear, I peeked over my shoulder once more and crossed the street without even looking.

Everything that happened after that was a hazy mess. I saw a bright light, heard a strident claxon, felt strong arms pulling me in a protective way, the screeching of wheels skidding and then a car's engine speeding up filled my ears all at once.

My eyes were tightly shut and my face was pressed against something soft that smelled like fine alcohol and an aroma I couldn't quite figure out but was exquisite.

"Are you alright?" someone asked me after a few instants of silence. I felt two cool hands lifting my chin up and I opened my eyes slowly. It was dark but still in the dim moonlight I could see the most striking image I'd seen in my entire life.

Standing in front of me, an appallingly attractive young man, maybe in his early to mid-twenties, was staring down at me with an incredible pair of stunning, bright, sapphire-like eyes. A few dark locks of his messy raven hair were falling casually over his fair skin, making him look like a living statue of a Greek god. And his flawless lips were the most sinful thing you could have ever looked at. He was extremely well dressed, all in black: his well-adjusted black jeans made my heart rate skip a beat as my imagination began to run wild; under a fabulous black leather jacket, his black button-up shirt, with the first two buttons open, gave me hint of how toned he was. All together, he gave the impression he was made of shadows. Yet, he was _perfect_ in every single way. A woman could only dream of such a breathtaking view…

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" the same deep, velvety voice inquired me again, taking me out of my dreamlike world.

I blinked a couple of times, trying to recover from the shocking beauty of the blue-eyed man peering down at me. My lungs suddenly screamed for air. I inhaled deeply as I realized I had stopped breathing. My skin somehow was warmer now.

"Y-yes, yes, I-I am," I stuttered timidly. I frowned slightly, feeling like a complete idiot.

"These streets are very dangerous for a pretty, young lady like you. I think it would be wise of me to escort you home," the beautiful stranger offered, flashing me a heart-melting smile.

"You shouldn't bother… I can take care of myself and… and I don't even know your name." I smiled uneasily, pushing my hair behind my ear nervously. I've never felt so stupid in my entire life.

"I can see that," he chuckled quietly, obviously mocking of me. "I'm Damon," he said just as a smirk tugged at one corner of his lips and his gaze traveled up and down my body intently, making a small tingle run along my spine. Ever so slowly, he leaned down, grabbing my hand with his own. A silent gasp escaped my slightly gaping mouth when he pressed his lips lightly against the back of my hand, causing me to shudder. "And your name, beautiful eyes?" he asked curiously, peeking up at me.

For a short instant, I could've sworn I caught a glimpse of a devilish glint twinkling in those unusually luminous azure eyes locked in mine. But the swift mischievous glow was gone before I could be sure that I'd seen it in the first place. I shunned the idea almost immediately, though. It was impossible that someone with such an angelical appearance could be evil in the least… wasn't it?

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I was like… hypnotized at some point. I couldn't think of anything anymore since my brain seemed to have stopped working. He stood up gradually, standing disturbingly close.

"You don't have a name or you just _love_ being a mystery?" he asked me when I didn't respond his question, his lips curling into an alluring smirk now. "Are you sure you're ok?" he raised a brow at me, seeming quite amused.

Damn! He was a heavenly vision walking out of my most delightful dreams… _What I wouldn't do to him…_ _What I wouldn't let him do to me_… But, no, I didn't know this guy! How could I even think _of that?_

"I'm sorry," I apologized, ashamed, as I snapped out of trance, trying my best to concentrate and stay in reality. "I'm Angel. And yes, I'm absolutely fine."

"Such an appropriate name." His smirk became more prominent and a small wave of warmth flew across my face as his gaze went from my eyes to my lips. He ran his tongue along his own tempting lips just before returning to my face. My heart pounded a little bit faster by that simple gesture. "And that's good, but you should be more careful next time, Angel." The way he pronounced my name sent chills up and down my spine. He made it sound almost… dirty.

Maybe in someone else… perhaps… No…, I struggled against my racing thoughts as the idea of this charming guy being remotely mean pulled back into my mind. Somehow I couldn't figure out why I felt there was something in him; something that quite not fit in such a divine look; something completely out of place…

"What happened?" I asked, still confused.

"That car almost runs all over your lovely figure," he said, and his voice changed into a playful tone as a smug grin spread athwart his face, "and _I_ saved you, sweetheart."

I shrugged.

"You… saved me?" I drawled at him with a smile. I was trying to accommodate the facts and found myself sort of fascinated by the idea that he was my savior. If he had rescued me, he couldn't be bad…

"Mm-hmm, I thought it would be a real shame to waste such beauty," he stated, leaning a little bit closer. "Are you alone?" he questioned me, catching me absolutely off guard, his voice was downright flirtatious.

I nodded automatically. I still couldn't believe how insanely sexy he was.

He moved away and began to walk around me. Curiosity made me followed him with my gaze until I couldn't see him anymore. I stood still and he stopped right behind me, pressing himself lightly against my back. Damon leaned down, slithering his warm breath upon my uncovered neck, causing me to shiver involuntarily.

If he can provoke that in me by merely brushing his breath against my skin, how would it be if he actually touched me…? My mind wandered around the unexpected thought, unleashing all kind of fantasies. But my rationality took control for a moment and snapped me out of it abruptly. This is not right. I just met him. I can't do this, I tried to convince myself using what was left of my common sense as frantic hushed gasps rolled from my lips when he ran his fingertips shamelessly along the sides of my body, inching them down little by little. I fought hard to ignore the blazing sensation his contact was arising in me, feeling far better than any flight of the imagination.

"No," I breathed out, slightly panting, prying his hands off me rapidly.

I stepped forward, backing off him, and turned around, taken aback, not being able to comprehend why he believed he could lay his hands on me that way.

All I wanted was to get away from him and the odd spell he seemed to hold over me, but strangely, I also wanted to stay and see how far we could go... Usually I would've slapped _anyone_ who dared to touch me the same way he did but nobody had_ ever_ made me wonder how it would be if I lost control and submitted myself to what I craved the most. My reason wrestled to regain control over my irrational thoughts.

"Well, thank you for saving me, Damon," I said, trying to conceal my increasing nervousness. "Actually, I think I should go. Someone's waiting for me," I added, flashing him a smile that didn't look so troubled.

"I don't think so," he said to me, swiftly reaching out to seize my wrist securely when I attempted to turn my back to him. I gasped sharply, glancing up at him in utter shock as in a fast motion his hands grabbed my small body firmly.

My heart started to pound faster right away as a rash of fear rose inside me. Through the weak light, I could see his expression shifting, growing darker all over his features. The man that had saved my life a few minutes ago now looked scary and undeniably dangerous.

He pulled me up against his body and inched his face to me, speaking in a calm, entertained voice. "Collin's _not_ waiting for you. So…," he curled two cool fingers up in a dark strand hanging at one side of my face, playing with it, "you are all alone _for me_, sweetheart." His face showed the dark sinister monster the precious angel really was.

I couldn't move; I was absolutely paralyzed. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was trapped in some sort of horror movie where the most perfect man that not even my imagination could have come up with, had unexpectedly turned out to be the bad guy. And he had positively been spying on me…

"You're… hurting me," I accused him in a rough murmur, wincing away from his vice-like grip. My voice didn't seem to have the strength enough to come out otherwise. I thrashed about to release my arm, pressing my free hand against his chest in an attempt to back him off of me. Damon tightened his hold around my upper arm. "I'm gonna scream," I managed to say although my breath was caught in my throat. He was surprisingly strong.

Now two devilish blue eyes were staring down at me with patent mischief. His fingers got even firmer around me as he shortened the small gap between us, leaving me no space at all to make a move.

"Really?" Damon asked me, showing off a wicked grin.

"This is not funny. Let me go," I choked out just above a whisper as I slowly started to push him away, utilizing a lot more force. I was terrified, yes, but my inability to produce a louder sound wasn't connected only with fear but something else. I was out of breath mainly by the unexpected outburst of desire invading me. He was so unbelievably attractive, and although I knew it was wrong, there was a raw longing, growing and growling avidly inside of me.

"It is, indeed," he snickered darkly, his voice taunting. "And I'm sure you don't," a smug chuckle ruptured out from his lips before rushing us both harshly into the wall behind us.

"Get your hands off me!" I spat out breathlessly, cringing as pain brought me back to reality. I punched at his chest frantically, attempting to put some distance between us and break away from him. Now panic was finally provoking a natural reaction. "Don't you fucking dare to tou–" Before I could continue screaming, one of his hands was quickly placed over my mouth, compressing it in an air-tight hold.

I squirmed madly, hitting and kicking him nonstop. In a swift move, I swung my knee upwards, pointing to hit him in the groin. But before I could blink, he'd grasped my leg, digging his fingers into my skin, gradually lifting it up practically around his waist as he rested his hips between my thighs. I writhed around in his arms as my words got muffled by the hand pressed upon my mouth. He stared at me with a somber, pleased smirk splendidly spread across his appetizing lips.

"Mmm… we have a feisty fighter here," he praised me meanly, completely amused by my new attitude. I heard him inhale my aroma deeply before rolling the tip of his tongue up the side of my cold neck. An unusual wave of heat swept upon me, leaving me breathless.

Damn, I loved the way he touched me, there was no doubt about it, but there was no way in hell I would let him know that. As long as I could, I was going to refuse to give in to this fucking psycho.

"Calm down, Angel. I just wanna play," he whispered seductively, grazing his lips along my ear, proceeding to nibble at my earlobe in an indecent way.

I closed my eyes tightly as his words and actions broke through me full of a sensual invitation impossible to resist. I could feel my arousal inevitably on the rise.

Damon roamed his free hand between us, snaking it along my breasts, and my now exposed stomach, inching it down until it reached the hem of my skirt. Ever so slowly, he ran his fingertips up and down the side of my thigh and then reached for my black lace underwear. My hazel eyes opened widely as I fought to catch his hand before he went on but he pressed his body up to mine, shoving my head harder back against the wall.

"Don't move," he hissed threateningly, making the hair of my arms stand on edge. My heart-rate exploded when I felt him move his fingers further up beneath the dark fabric.

I was hopeless. He could do whatever it crossed his depraved mind and no one would save me. The street was pitch black anywhere I looked and there wasn't a single soul to come to my rescue.

Damon stopped for a second, studying my face with a smile filled with thrill, and then continued looping his fingers eagerly above my underwear, making his way down between my legs.

Unwilling to surrender, I clenched my thighs tightly around his hand in an attempt to refrain his outrageous assault. He growled lowly and shoved them apart easily. I smacked his shoulders back, digging my nails into them but he didn't react. Everything I did was worthless. He wasn't moving or wincing, in fact, he seemed to enjoy it. There was no way I could make him stop.

"Now you're gonna pretend you don't want me?" he purred fiercely, moving his hand up my slit, applying some pressure. I drew in a large amount of air, holding my breath to keep me from moaning out loud against his hand. "I think I like you…," he whispered in my ear in an immoral tone as he rubbed me harder through the fine material, playing with me furiously. I could barely suppress my lustful groans. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut. "And you _positively_ like me, too," he muttered devilishly, feeling my wetness pooling its way down between my thighs, soaking my underwear. I could hear arrogance slipping in every word, filled with clear triumph.

Damon continued grazing me, and with no hesitation, he brushed his lips along my neck. I was besieged with sensations. Every place he touched produced endless ripples of blissful tingles all over me. My entire body was overflowed with ecstasy and burning up with undeniable need.

_I wanted him. Bad._

Without warning, he glided his fingers under my panties. I shook my head in fervent disapproval, knowing exactly what he was after.

"You're trembling," he said matter-of-factly and added in a haughty tone, "and _I know_ it's not from cold."

His arrogant assumption, although it was true, infuriated me. I balled my fist and slapped him as hard as I could manage, snapping his faultless face to one side. My hand stung from the force on the impact but it didn't matter, I wasn't going to let him have his way with me as long as I could defend myself.

Damon tilted his face back to me, his gaze burning ferociously, piercing into my desperate eyes and an ominous, mean smirk pulled its way up the corner of his mouth. "Mmm… You like playing rough, don't you?" he hissed in a dark tone. "Then I bet you'll enjoy this, petite beauty."

His words sent blasts of sheer panic through me, making my thoughts run wild.

He skimmed his hand back up and wrapped his arm securely around my waist, drawing me closer and tipped my head, fully exposing one of the sides of my neck to him. I peered back at Damon and my eyes widened in pure terror as shades of red, pulsing veins began to grow around his now blood-shot eyes accompanied by two fangs peeking out from below his upper lip. My muscles automatically tensed up at the disconcerting image in front of me. Far from the angelic gentleman he appeared to be, he had become the closest thing to a demon. He was a wolf in a sheep disguise…

My chest floated up and down rapidly as air seemed to be suddenly shortened, turning my already agitated breathing into frenetic, shallow, and swift gasps. I could feel blood rushing hastily within my veins, making my heart thump in double tempo. I wriggled around, trying to make his rock-solid seize around my waist loosen and hopefully have a chance to pushing him backwards and run away. But the more I struggled, the more he tightened his hold around me. I was sure he could break my bones in a blink of an eye if he wanted to.

Before I could even see him coming, he'd buried his face in the arch of my throat and immediately after, I felt a sharp double puncture incising my thin skin carelessly. It felt as if two large, blunt needles had been pierced into the side of my neck. My whimpers of pain were deadened by the immobile hand covering my mouth. I clawed my nails harder into his shoulders, pushing him away helplessly. In response, he grinded his hips harshly into mine, squeezing my slim figure against the cold wall.

Roaring with pleasure, he sunk his jagged teeth deeper into the slender column of my neck. I was soon gasping for air as I felt my warm blood spilling right down his throat in an unstoppable flood. Piercing shots of pain were flowing from the spot he was drinking from, moving in fast, throbbing ripples throughout my entire body. My arms and legs started to get limp and numb, giving out any resistance I put in as he consumed the life out of me.

I'm going to die and there's nothing I can do, I thought as I felt him crush his solid body against me once again, groaning and humming with deep satisfaction.

He suddenly withdrew his razor sharp fangs from my neck, backing away a little, and I heard him inhale a long, deep breath while staring at me. My vision was hazy but I could clearly see his blood-drenched lips moving when he whispered quietly, "I think I'm gonna keep you."

His wicked words made the tears I was holding back blurt out down my cheeks in one last and desperate silent plea. I gasped harshly when he drove his white canines into my sensitive skin for a second time, sucking my life-force eagerly. My strength inevitably failed and all the shapes around me became a unique stain of blurry black as I slipped slowly into the infinite darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs for this chapter: <strong>

**Rihanna - Disturbia/ Madonna - Beautiful Stranger / Katy Perry - E. T. / 30 Seconds To Mars - Savior / 30 Seconds To Mars - Praying For A Riot**

**What do you think it will happen? What would you like to see in my story? Any twisted, dark and sexy idea is welcome. And music to inspire me as well. :D**

**Any comment, opinion, feedback or reviews are utterly welcome. Thanx.**


	3. Torture

**First, I want to **_**really**_** thanx to everyone who keeps alerting and faving this story, giving me their constant support and asking for more. The feeling of knowing that people like your work **_**is **_**priceless!**

**Second, I must confess that as soon as I posted SWQ, I wanted to delete it *shrugs* but after all the beautiful things you guys said to me, I decided to continue this story. However, I must warn you, I still have a vague idea of the main plot but I keep working on it. So, for now, I go with the flow.**

**Last but not least, after re-reading the first part of this FanFic, and see **_**all**_** the horrible mistakes I'd made, I finally decided to get a Beta Reader. Luckily, I've came across the most awesome girl and BR in the entire world, who happens to be a Dangel fan :D and a wonderful RPer (Role Player) as well. She's encouraged me to go on, happily accepting the task of correcting my awful errors :P. Seriously, her help has been essential to get this chapter done. So, Cassie, TORTURE is dedicated to YOU! ;) Love you girl and you know why!**

**Ok, I'll shut up and let you read. *Snickers* Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Torture~<em>**

**_"Torture is an art and should be done slowly.."_**

**~x~x~x~**

My lungs swelled with dear air as I coiled out of the immense and endless nothingness.

I was breathing…

And hurting all over.

Moaning quietly and still lost in a semi-unconsciousness haze, I tried to sit up, supporting myself with my left arm when I was quite sure that the place I was lying across was solid enough and wouldn't just disappear by a single movement. As soon as I lifted myself upwards from the smooth, cozy surface below me a brutal, piercing sting shot up athwart my entire body, paralyzing me, and pulling me back down. My head was pounding and spinning fast as I moved. A splitting headache was invading me, occupying every inch of my skull, roaring at each side of my temples. I groaned, dizzy with pain, pressing one of my hands against my forehead to keep my brain from falling apart. At least that's what it felt like.

I breathed in deeply and released a long, grave sigh as I attempted to blink away what was left of my overcast mess.

Ever so slowly, my senses reactivated and started to breach out into the hazy fog they seemed to have been drowned in. They were more acute somehow, appearing to hold an unusual amplified quality; however, that might have just been a side-effect of the headache.

Remaining immobile, I allowed the scene to fall down on me little by little, trying to take in my surroundings and give the fiery ache in my head time enough to soothe.

Pure, pitch black darkness was all I could distinguish as I opened my eyes. Not a hint of light, not a trace of moonlight or sunlight either; just eternal darkness. A faint, distant crackling sound blending in with the obscure background was added to the jumbled riddle that I was trying to make sense of. It wasn't cold, but pleasantly warm, and there was an exceptionally subtle, heavenly scent floating around in the air, filling my lungs with its irresistible, unspoken call in every breath I took.

I could feel my pupils dilating up to the edges of my iris until they were nothing but a complete big, black orb at the vague, blurry evocation of the source of such divine aroma. I was beginning to hyperventilate now, but I couldn't yet understand why my body was suddenly shaking or the abrupt, fierce beating of my heart. I just knew I should be afraid of it. In fact, I should be _absolutely _terrified of it.

I raised my right arm in a second attempt to get up, and then I felt it. Something rigid, cold, and definitely metallic was holding my wrist, binding me against a pole right above my head and restricting my movements. I was so lost in the thudding sensation in the upper part of my body that I hadn't noticed I was actually fastened to a bed. I pulled at the steel rings with feeble force, struggling as I stirred my hand down, trying to squeeze it out of them by any means. I used my other hand to help me as I tugged at them with determination, grunting breathlessly after every futile attempt.

Shit!

'Okay, calm down, try to calm down… there must be a way out of this, there must be a way out', I thought in rampant despair as I felt panic rushing through my veins, coursing within them like boiling and freezing water fusing together at one fell swoop. I had to find something, _anything_ to get away from this.

Searching for a way to free myself, I tilted my head to one side in a sharp angle and another injection of excruciating pain exploded all the way through my fragile, half-numb body. My hand flew upwards automatically and I whimpered croakily while clutching at my neck. Slowly, my fingers traced their way over two deep wounds only a few centimeters apart from one another.

At that very moment, one single picture came to my mind, making my blood run cold.

_The evil angel. _

_The monster._

_Damon._

My heart began to beat out of control and my breath seemed to have gotten stuck midway out of my dry throat as I tried to swallow back the terror persistently. Deep crimson webbed veins throbbing and zigzagging erratically under a pair of wintry blue eyes that swiftly filled with bright red all around, and the reflection of white elongated canines displayed in the mouth of the scariest creature I've ever seen, floated out of my memories.

My muscles stiffened instantly, almost as though he was in front of me again, holding me forcefully against the icy brick wall and trying to submit my will by using his nasty and overpowering ways…

Hectic flashes inundated my mind and I found impossible to refrain the chaotic hurricane that suddenly held me captive.

His lips traveling across my bare and cold skin, warming me up on the inside as well as on the outside…

His skillful fingers owning me without restraint, awakening a feral and primitive hunger I had never known before, and the sweltering sensation that I would _never_ be able to have enough, but only crave _more and more_ of what he gave me with every single stroke…

His strong body pressing firmly against my small silhouette, in absolute and complete control of me, exerting his open domination with no holds barred, setting off the irrefragable question of what it would feel like to have him inside…

Shaking off dreamland, I hit upon reality again. My unexpected musings had made my breathing thorny; I was practically panting. There wasn't a single inch of me that didn't freeze and burn up simultaneously as the riptide of dark emotions he'd provoked inside me, came back fervently.

He scared me… _to death_… but at the same time… my longing for him right now could have been measured up to the need my lungs had for air…

How could I desire him so badly? How could I want him to have his way with me? Because, even when I'd fought so hard to resist it, that's what I wanted when we were in that gloomy street out of everybody's sight… I wanted him to… to… possess me…

I bit into my lower lip hard as I struggled against the restraints securing me to the bed… against my own fickle and fucked-up sentiments.

I had never thought of _anything_ like that before…

But there was just something about him…

Logic was all I could try to hold on to at present, but my mind couldn't put a stop to what my body was asking for so intensely: _release_. I felt the overwhelming aching between my legs _begging_ to be doused, betraying any vestige of rationality left; screaming _his_ name loudly.

_I was literally on fire._

God, why was I thinking about these things?

I took a few deep breaths, in and out steadily, as I attempted to compose myself and get rid of the naughty, uncontrolled, and utterly inappropriate thoughts spinning in my head.

It was wrong. Everything was _so_ wrong…

Suddenly, something as scary as his bloodcurdling picture made a jolt of fear infiltrate in my bloodstreams once more. His perverse words echoed in my still sore head as if he was pronouncing them again.

~_"I think I'm gonna keep you."~_

The phrase plummeted harshly upon me straight away; panic was nothing compared to all the frightening sensations I was experiencing at that very moment. I was trembling non-stop as my mind raced in raging anguish.

No, no, no, this can't be true! _No!_ This _must_ be a fucking joke. A demented, vile one… Or perhaps it's a bad dream. Yes, yes, it's _just_ a nightmare that I'll be freed of once I wake up…, I tried to convince myself stubbornly.

Sadly, _I knew_ _everything_ _was real_.

Brushing upon my lips, an unmistakable salty taste made me realize that tears were silently streaming down my face.

He… kidnapped me?

I felt a lump growing in my throat as the facts crashed down on me with all their weight. Where the hell am I, then? If I knew where I was, maybe, _only maybe_, my chances of breaking out would be… better…

In a fit of righteous anger, I doubled my efforts to get my arm released, despite the rounded border lines of the handcuffs starting to dig into my already injured flesh, cutting deeper and deeper after each helpless pull. It was painful and I was still weak, but I wasn't going to give up.

Then, out of the blue, a strange vibe commenced tingling underneath my skin.

"I would stop doing that if I were you," a voice advised me from somewhere within the unfathomable shadows, sending feverish spasms all the way down my spine.

He was here?

Yes, he was here right from the outset…

I choked on my breath the instant Damon's imposing presence inundated the room. The air seemed to have been completely swallowed up by him within seconds. I could feel him in the innermost part of my unnerving bones now.

I stayed still, darting my eyes aimlessly, guessing in which direction he was. I waited. The sound of my own ragged breathing filled my ears. Muscles tightly tensed, nerves grazing edginess.

"I'm right here," Damon announced cheerfully, turning a lamp on. "Missed me, sweetheart?"

As a natural response at the sudden flash of light, my eyes shut immediately, hurting badly. I reopened them again, little by little, allowing my pupils to become accustomed to the dim illumination. I was already trembling with fear as I peered up at him slowly, swallowing hard.

Damon was comfortably sat in an easy chair, cross-legged and drumming his fingers over the wooden arm before entwining them in front of him, and with a deliberate loud sigh, he leaned back nonchalantly. His mesmerizing, ocean-tinted eyes were undecipherable as he stared back at me.

"Angel Hyde," he enunciated my full name in a sing-song tone after reading a thin, shiny object, which I recognized as my ID. "Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde," he told me, then added in a manner that unchained tremors throughout every inch of my skin, "Interesting."

Glowing luridly, the same sly twinkle that I'd seen back in that dark alley for the fraction of a second resurged unashamedly. He didn't care to put it out of sight this time. I felt a chill creeping over me as his deep, cerulean gaze reflected nothing but brimming curiosity.

He eyed me from across the room; an odd, amused quirk tugging at one of the corners of his mouth while waving the slim card in my direction. Without taking his eyes away from mine, he tapped his fingers over the edge of a tiny, black rectangle. "Imagine what it could've happened if a stranger found it…" He shook his head playfully, sliding the plastic card into my purse.

My cell phone is there, I remembered abruptly, containing the small glimmer of hope flickering in my mind. If only I knew where I am and find a way to distract him for a moment, I might get it…

Taking a shaky breath in, I tried to pay no attention to anything he said and drive my focus to make out where he'd brought me. I scanned the room desperately looking for any clue I might've been familiar with.

"We're in a nice cottage, Miss Hyde. A perfect place for a honeymoon…" His voice was filled with devious delight.

My breathing grew rapid as soon as I heard '_honeymoon'_. I felt my stomach somersault and twist in thousands of intricate knots as the connotation of the word hit me.

My eyes fell back on him inevitably. His inciting suggestion was causing a riot in my body all over again. I fought desperately to ignore the ache eating away at me viciously with each passing second, hurting from need.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him in the steadiest voice I could manage, moving to the furthest end of the mattress, slowly twitching and twisting my wrist around in the handcuffs.

"Hmm…" He tilted his head to one side almost imperceptibly; his smirk became wickeder and sinisterly more attractive.

There was no answer whatsoever. Instead, he bounded up to his feet and sauntered over to me without breaking eye-contact. Tension was rattling its way through my entire body, my heart was beating wildly, and my lungs screamed in raucous agony as I saw him getting closer and closer to the bed.

Every step he took shortening the minor space between us, made me shake violently and renew my efforts to unbind myself.

"Just stay away from me!" I begged in a tiny voice, cringing and glancing at him in terror as he approached me without a second thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist for this chapter:<strong>

**The Cure - Torture / The Cure - Lullaby / Depeche Mode - Dangerous / Depeche Mode - When The Body Speaks / Maroon 5 - Harder To Breathe**

**Damn! I was on fire when I wrote this chapter! *Laughs* Oh, well, don't tell me Damon doesn't provoke that… He could easily set fire to the rain! A seductive and gorgeous devil capable of awakening the darkest desires in you. I know, he did that to me the very first moment Stefan's flashback in the book showed that arrogant dark angel with lady-killer good looks. *Sighs dreamily* I wanted to show that in this chapter, the way he screws with your head until he gets you exactly where he wants you… That mind trick he played on me was awfully wicked. Bastard! Yes, if you hadn't noticed, he replayed those very vivid memories in my head. **

**Sooooo, what do you think it will happen next? Will I resist much longer? Will I give in to him? Or will I fight back the fire he causes in me?**

**Any dark, twisted and sexy idea you have for my story is welcome. And new music as well since it's the fuel I need to keep it coming.**

**Any suggestion, feedback or reviews are much appreciated. Thanx!**


	4. Corrupt

**I'm back sooner than I expected. Oh, well, finally watching TVD inspired me. Yes, I didn't watch the show before I write this story, only used what I'd learned from the books and RP *laughs* but now that I've watched the series, **_**at last**_**, I'm getting all this crazy fantasies… Well, some more, actually… *smirks naughtily* My birthday so I decided to give **_**you **_**this present, a brand new chapter of SWQ. :) I know, I shouldn't been planning to write more one-shots and fanfics aside from this one -which is not finished yet- but I can't help myself now that I discovered this new part of me. My imagination is running amuck! I even have a couple of ideas for future TVD FanFics already. So, I'm terribly sorry to say that my updates could be quite sporadic from now on since I'm split between all this **_**and**_** college. Still, I'm not gonna abandon SWQ :) I just fell in love with it. Besides, Dangel is pretty addictive *Snickers***

**I have to thanx my amazing BR and friend Cassie who helps me a lot to improve my writing and makes me feel as if I was a great writer. :D I don't know what I'd do without you! You're the best!**

**Ok, this chapter is longer, hotter and kinkier than the previous one so I hope you like it. *Smirks* Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Corrupt~<strong>_

"_**True beauty lies in corruption…"**_

"What's wrong, Angel?" he asked me with mocking sympathy; his diabolical eyes roamed my body thoroughly as he spoke. His intentions became very easily understood as my eyes followed his corrupt stare.

I noticed that I was wearing a black shirt instead of my former small blouse. It didn't seem to make much difference, though. It gaped at the front, leaving more than just the rim of my black lacy bra in plain sight; my lingering mini-skirt had ridden completely up, entirely exposing my long legs and the matching set of underwear to him.

"Are you scared?" His voice teemed with dark elation.

I didn't respond; I just watched as he hovered at the foot of the bed. Yes, I was far beyond scared. There was nothing preventing him from doing _whatever_ he wanted with me. My heart pounded at an alarmingly fast rate as his sinful blue eyes burned intensely, returning to my face and meeting mine directly.

To my absolute horror, my concentration was hastily drawn elsewhere. I couldn't help but holding a large, deep breath as Damon's fingertips descended along his remarkable collarbone, completely capturing all of my attention. He had begun to open his shirt, popping its buttons sluggishly until his magnificent front was in full view.

It was an absolutely breath-taking sight.

I didn't vacillate in exploring every inch of skin within sight as the shape of his body was revealed for my delight: his marvelous toned chest, his exquisitely sculpted abs, the delicious line carved right down the middle, which at each side towards the bottom, just where his jeans hung low on his hips, introduced the deep sensual contours in the V-shape his hipbones formed, indicating the way my eyes should follow to discover what perdition truly meant.

_God damn, sexy was an understatement..._

I gasped, feeling my cheeks instantly flushing with color when Damon caught me staring at his perfect body. I quickly averted my gaze from him, desperately wishing the cruel hunger invading my senses would stop, for good.

"Like what you see, sweetheart?" he inquired in low, seductive tone. I peeked up at him once more just in time to see his fingers graciously moving downward, traveling along his flawless skin, grazing it softly until they reached his belt. Damon undid the buckle quickly, slid it out of his pants and tossed the belt somewhere across the bedroom.

_NO, YOU DISGUST ME!_ That should've been my unhesitant answer.

Instead, I kept quiet and looked to the side in defeat. As much as I wanted to deny it, I was melting away with desire and there was only _one way_ to end it...

'Be strong, Angel! You have to resist! Do not give him the satisfaction! Just don't!' Some remains of my sanity were battling with every other part trying to compel me to lose control and admit that I wasn't strong enough. But, how could I be sensible when this gorgeous devil was right in front of me, telling me in the most enticing voice that the sweetest relief would only come if I surrendered…?

From the corner of my eye, I saw Damon climbing onto the bed, edging his way up to me in a deliberately slow pace. Every hard muscle shifted visibly, under his wide open shirt, showing the impeccable definition of each one as he advanced upon me. I wanted to stop looking at him, to fight him off, to scream, but I just couldn't. He was as dangerous, as eye-catching, and as graceful as a black panther approaching its prey. Magnetism irradiated from his predatory gaze until he consumed my every thought. Everything about Damon was simply inescapable.

As he crawled closer, my muscles stiffened, feeling his long fingers walking their way up my body. They glided along the outside of my bare thigh, sliding under my shirt and across my belly before returning to their original path, purposely slowing down as they reach the very top edge of my bra. I watched as Damon delicately outlined the contour of my heaving breasts, peering up at me as his cold fingers grazed over my sensitive skin, making my stomach quiver and my heart thump unsteadily. There was only so much I could take… I closed my eyes tightly as the tingling sensation below his gentle caress vibrated throughout me.

"Please, d-don't…," I stuttered between quiet sobs as every cell in my body ached to deny the wild appetite that was becoming barely containable now that his body was on top of mine. It took every ounce of will-power I had to shy away from his contact when he softly slithered the back of his forefinger up to my face and along my cheekbone.

However, his softness instantly dissolved once I rejected his touch. He immediately whipped his hand down to grab my chin firmly. I tried to turn my head to the side, but he wouldn't let me, he was holding me in place without much effort until I was wincing under his iron-clad grip.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe as a storm of sensations unleashed, smoldering me at unbearable speed while endless thoughts ran, untamed, in my agitated mind.

I was totally losing it.

"Strange, the thoughts that come uninvited, don't you find?" Damon whispered sinfully in my ear and my eyes shot open as a fiery heat crawled across my face. Once more, I became aware of the hot, red blush creeping upon my cheeks in furious waves. He couldn't know what I was thinking, could he? "You're truly adorable," he drawled at me; his smirk was bright as he inched back, loosening his deadly hold on my face.

Damon was studying me diligently with inquisitive eyes; those deep pools of smooth water cast some sort of tempestuous fascination as I pressed my free hand against his chest, pushing him backwards, and pulled feebly at the metallic rings still binding my wrist.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Why me?" I ventured, forcing the words out to get some kind of answer.

"Why not?" he responded simply. A cold stroke of fear snaked all the way through the length of my spine. I stared at him speechless; my emotions smashing together in muddled disarray. Was there any way to retort such a direct reply? "Hmm… that answer doesn't please you," he noticed, enjoying the impact that his brutal honesty had taken on me. "How about… because I can? Is that good enough for you?"

"No, you-you can't…," I murmured faintly.

My pulse was hammering one moment and slowing down drastically the next. A dizzy spell had fallen hard upon me. Every shape around me was beginning to get fuzzy, and had begun spinning sickeningly fast.

Damon's arms were around me in a flash, lifting my head up while he straddled my body. I didn't understand what was happening until I felt him press his wrist over my mouth, and after that, a flood of a hot, sticky liquid was being spilled into it.

Blood.

"Drink up," he ordered. "You'll be no fun if you die."

Barely audible, I managed to let out a faint negative groan as I tried to pull my head away from the scorching flow.

"I said _drink it up_," he commanded menacingly, grasping my face securely without detaching his dripping wound from my lips. I resisted as much as I could, but his blood was pooling up. I was no longer able to hold back the imperative pressure of the warm, clammy fluid mustering briskly inside my mouth, and I ended up swallowing it.

"Good girl," he praised me.

Two gulps of Damon's smoldering blood glided down my throat, urging its way into my bloodstream. To my surprise, it wasn't repulsive but the exact opposite. His sweet flavor impregnated my mouth and rushed into my weak body like liquid fire. My wounds itched and tingled as it coursed through my veins hastily, filling my system with brand new life. It was impossible, and yet, it was true. My strength returned within seconds and every pain in my body was inexplicably gone.

"There you go," he said in a hushed voice, removing his wrist from my mouth. I inhaled deeply, drawing a large amount of air into my lungs as Damon slid his thumb across my lips, wiping off any remaining drops. "Now we can have some fun." His black, devil-like eyes pierced into mine as he began to play with the top buttons of my shirt, sliding them out of their buttonholes little by little.

"Hell, no!" I roared out irately, suddenly realizing that both of my hands were free. They flew upwards at once and I dug my nails into his shoulders, shoving him back persistently. He'd released my wrist and I hadn't even noticed until now.

Damon chuckled.

"It seems the kitten has turned out to be a wild lioness," he cooed in amusement as I wriggled around furiously underneath him. "And she has claws," he pointed out, looking at the line of nails still solidly sunk into each of his shoulders. His midnight black eyes darted back up to my face, holding my restless gaze fixatedly. They were emanating some kind of powerful hypnotic intensity as he effortlessly clasped my hands together, restraining them in just one of his as he pinned them down above my head. I groaned with exasperation, as I writhed below his strong body.

"Get off me!" I shouted through clenched teeth. "Bastard!"

There was something in this guy that made me feel so out of control…

Ignoring my tantrum, he leaned forward until his face was mere millimeters away from mine and our lips a second away from touching. I stopped moving immediately; our mouths were so close that I drew in his hot breath every time I inhaled, and vice versa. We were literally breathing each other in. And there it was; pulsing ravenously, the torturous temptation of kissing his killer lips, appeared.

Damon's smirk returned, and a second later, a sharp gasp flew from my lips when he crashed his hips roughly against my own. I bit back a moan as I felt how evidently hard he was through his pants as he hovered over me. In no time, he had my mind drifting in the one direction I didn't want it to go to, and I could feel myself becoming wetter at the merely thought…

_NO!_ I forced myself to concentrate again. _He definitely_ possessed the ability to sweep my focus out of the way and _I definitely_ didn't know how repel it.

Breathing hard, I glared at him heatedly, almost challenging him with my gaze as whipping flames of fury burned in my eyes.

Damon dipped his head down to the side of my face and purred devilishly, "You want me…" His palm was already weaving along my curves thoroughly as he rested his hips between my legs, pressing his prominent arousal up against my thin underwear.

"No, I don–" My throat got abruptly stranded with thousand different words the second he grinded his hips up against me. He leisurely slid his hand right between us, not wavering in any way; his slender fingers twisted around the hem of my skirt and yanked promptly, ripping it off of my shivering body.

"Such a dirty little liar," he growled, staring down at me with a depraved beam in his coal-black eyes.

"Nooo, stop!" I whimpered desperately, my breath hitching as I tried to back myself away from him, uselessly, as his full weight was laying upon me now, pinning me down the mattress.

"You can try to resist me all you want, sweetheart," Damon breathed against my neck, sneaking his hand between my thighs, "But I _always_ get what I want," he assured me. Quicker than I could react, he rolled his cold fingers under my panties, groping lightly about my wet slit. I bit down against my lower lip hard and all of my muscles tensed up. His lips pressed up against my ear, letting out a brief satisfied chuckle before whispering huskily, "And I'm _always_ right. Look how needy you are."

His fingertips ghosted small circles over my clit, practically surrounding it, without, in fact, actually touching it. I pursed my lips tightly as groans of frustration and desire threatened to come out. _He was torturing me_. "I bet you're ready for me," he hissed hotly, gliding his fingers down my slick folds.

I didn't have time to speak, or even think. A loud gasp rushed from my lips when he suddenly slipped two fingers into my hot core, making me jolt from the unexpected intrusion. I was fighting to catch my breath; it felt as though all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room as my walls began to contract around his digits.

With my hands still of no use, I was entirely at his mercy. I lay beneath him, completely defenseless, as he slowly started to move his fingers in and out of my humid center, tantalizing me. I couldn't prevent the way my body started responding to his actions. I could feel every muscle of my body welcoming and reveling in the euphoric sensation he was creating.

"You like that, don't you?" he asked me in a raspy tone, grazing his stiffness over my sensitive skin. My lips were already trembling, incapacitating me to give any audible response at all. His thumb had commenced rubbing my clit at the same time as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

Acting on their own, my hips bucked up against his hand, causing me to let out a long, half-muffled moan as his fingers prodded deeper inside me. I didn't want him to stop. I no longer possessed control of my own thoughts or even my body anymore.

"Mmm… yes, you certainly do," he purred without slowing down his pace.

I felt him softly trace the curves of my full lips with the tip of his tongue, leaving behind a slightly damp trail that only fueled my inner fire. I tried to hinder myself from falling for the evidently devious trick he was displaying, but I wanted, no, _I needed_ to kiss him.

I suddenly arched forward, my lips eagerly searching for the warmth of his mouth...

And air was all I found.

My eyelids flew open in bewilderment.

Damon had dodged my attempt to kiss him smoothly, and now, he was staring down at me, safely out of my reach, smirking as if he had just seen something that pleased him.

Any and all movement from both of us had stopped.

I glared at him coldly, feeling utterly mortified and unsatisfied as he removed his fingers from me. He was obviously teasing me and I'd allowed that. I hated how helpless he made me feel and any emotion he brought out in me but, most of all, I hated myself for giving him _that_ power.

I was completely unprepared for what happened after.

Damon swooped down on me, his lips colliding with mine. The moment I felt his hot mouth touching mine, a bunch of cluttered words jammed in my throat and I just couldn't breathe anymore.

Once again, my stubbornness kicked in. I wasn't going to let him play with me any longer. I remained motionless underneath him, sealing my lips in an insubordinate line while he smothered them savagely, looking for an immediate response. He got no reaction from me whatsoever and quickly came to the realization that I had no intentions of surrendering in any way this time.

Obviously annoyed by my stance, Damon let out a low growl and squeezed my hands cruelly between his until my bones hurt. I gave way under the vicious force he was using and shrieked into his mouth. The instant my lips parted, he took advantage of it and didn't hesitate in coercing a kiss from me.

I furiously shook my head back and forth across the pillow, but Damon didn't desist; he was clearly not going to take 'no' for an answer. Restlessly, his lips moved against mine even as I continued refusing to return the kiss.

I could tell he wasn't used to this much resistance when both of his hands winged down, grabbing each side of my face like two unbreakable pliers. He tightened his grasp, earning a new whimper of pain. Unwavering, he managed to push his tongue into my mouth, hunting for mine and massaging it with his vehemently once he found it.

I squirmed frantically below him, bringing my hands between our bodies so I could push against his chest with all the strength I had. Disregarding my struggle, Damon easily seized both of my hands and guided them down the chiseled planes of his hard stomach without breaking the kiss.

I felt my self-control weakening… and finally shattering as his flavor danced upon my tongue lusciously, intoxicating my mind with his darkly unique black-velvet taste, submitting _any_ lingering opposition in me.

I was desperately struggling for air as Damon deepened the kiss, turning all of his nasty violence into greedy hunger. Once one of his hands was back down at the nape of my neck, he captured my soft lips between his and nibbled at them passionately. He pulled back slightly, trapping my lower lip between his teeth and jut at it with pure animalistic lust, cutting the soft tissue in the process. I groaned into his mouth as the mix of both bliss and pain overwhelmed me. He licked away the faint line of blood on my plump lip and sucked at it seductively before devouring me again. I tangled my fingers into his messy midnight hair as I gripped his shirt firmly in my fist, bringing him down to kiss him back with just as much voracity.

His kisses lined up on my jawline, moving towards the side of my neck as his hands curled around the top of my shirt. His eyes filled with a mischievous light as he pulled away a little and abruptly tugged at the black cloth, slicing the fabric down the middle. He took his own shirt off and slid an arm around my waist, one hand roughly pulling me up against him to nip at my collarbone while the other reached behind me and expertly undid the clasp of my bra. I elicited a harsh gasp when he hastily peeled my bra from my body and threw it aside aimlessly.

His mouth found its way up to my ear and he stated in a deep tone, "You want me to make you scream…" My heart was jumping out of my chest and my center was throbbing excruciatingly as I listened to him. "You want me to fuck you senseless…," he purred hotly as he slithered a hand under my leg and steered it to the side to accommodate his body between my thighs. I gulped, unable to respond this time, knowing that any kind of rejection would prove to be entirely fake at this point. The following request came out in the same sinful manner, "Ask me to…"

"Damon…" I whispered his name breathlessly, tossing my head back as his lips traveled down to my breasts and I felt his tongue faintly brush upon my nipple. He had unbuttoned his jeans and was already unzipping them when his eyes backed up to my face.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he asked slowly, lifting a brow as his burning gaze lingered in mine; a naughty smirk made its way across his face as he demanded in a seductive hiss, "Say it…"

"I… I…"

While I was staring into his eyes, ready to say the words, some kind of bright light gleamed through the irrational mist he had me in. Although I desired him most, I couldn't submit to him, because if I did, I knew that there would be no turning back; he would have me in the palm of his hand.

I felt my voice gaining a volcanic strength as the next words gathered in my throat and I spilled them out to him, "I will never be yours!"

I had no idea how I'd managed it, but all of a sudden I was pushing against his body with a new-found determination. I was astounded when I felt Damon rolling off of me. Wasting no time at all, I crawled away immediately, launching myself off the bed in one fast leap. An angry growl reverberated across the room and I tilted my head back just in time to see his hand shooting out for my ankle. I flung myself forward, momentarily skipping his hold before his hand closed around it. I fell forward on my hands and knees beside the bed but I quickly sprang up to my feet, spotting my purse on my way as I dashed towards the door.

And then, I was running into a solid blur.

I stumbled backwards, bewildered. Damon was on the other side of the room one minute and prohibiting my only chance of escaping the next.

He didn't give me time to process.

I screamed out in pain, feeling one of his hands grabbing a large fistful of my hair as he spun me around by it.

"I _was_ going to be nice," he exclaimed fiendishly; his lips stern against my ear, his cool chest tightly pressed against my back.

He whirled me around again and shoved me back onto the bed. I landed near the middle and quickly scrambled backwards, reaching up for the head of the bed. My heart was racing as I edged myself back into the headboard. My eyes swung between Damon and the door again being very much aware that there was no way to get away from him now.

"This could have been so much easier for you," he told me in a dark voice, triggering a stream of fear throughout my body. "But you had to do this the hard way," he averred, pushing down his jeans and kicking them off.

I whimpered sharply as his fingers locked around my ankles. In a panicked frenzy, I snatched at the headboard, the sheets, anything I could reach, as he slid me back down across the mattress. I tried to break free but he was just too strong. Within seconds, my head was dangling off the edge of the bed and Damon was on top of me, keeping a firm grip on my dark hair.

He sidled his hand down my front and swiftly shredded my panties, leaving me completely naked beneath him. He leaned in and hissed in my ear, making each word slow and clear, "You are mine."

"Never!" I yelled, trying to push him away. I was breathing hastily; feeling completely vulnerable as he held me spread open for him and rested his hips comfortably between my legs.

"Say it!" he ordered and I squeezed my eyes shut, attempting to block him out. I tried everything in my power to bite back my groans the instant I felt the tip of his cock pressing hard against my clit before running it up and down my damp slit deliberately slow. "I wanna hear you say that you're mine!" he repeated in a dark tone, jerking my head backwards callously. He positioned himself right at my entrance and I felt my core pulsing in anticipation.

"Fuck you," I spat out in an enraged whimper as my heartbeat skyrocketed knowing exactly what was coming next.

His voice was terrifyingly calm as he replied, "No, Angel, I'll fuck _you_ instead…" I cried out as he easily thrust himself inside me. I instinctively tried to move away but he had such a firm hold on me that I couldn't do anything to stop him as he buried himself inside me, to the hilt. "So fucking tight and wet," he groaned appreciatively against my ear and stilled there, unmoving for a few moments. Involuntarily, I arched my back up a little as I felt my snug walls adjusting to his full rock-hard length. "You want me to stop now?" he questioned me in a cocky tone and rolled his tongue along my gaping mouth.

I kept my eyes tightly shut, incapable of coming up with any sort of answer. I was trying to control my breathing, my pulse, _myself_, all at once.

He chuckled lowly. "Can't lie now, hmm?"

With that, his mouth attacked my lips avidly, smothering me as he started plowing inside me with inhuman force.

"Damon!" I squealed into his mouth, feebly trying to push him away as pain struck me, "Stop!"

He didn't. Instead, he yanked at my hair, sending my head further back as he slid his lips along my chin and down my neck. He nipped and sucked at my tender skin while he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Looking for a way to gain some type of control, I clawed my nails into his back, raking them across his flesh fiercely. Damon let out a throaty groan and slammed into me even harder, keeping up his ruthless speed.

The only word to describe what I was experiencing right now: _chaos_.

My entire body was back and forth between a massive surge of pain and a depraved numbness; my thoughts were coming undone, leaving any trace of remaining rationality fading into oblivion; my center was on fire and I… I was being consumed by a searing thirst I knew that only Damon could quench.

"You might not say it aloud," he rasped out, "but your body is screaming my name, screaming that _you are mine_," he pronounced the last three words clearly, accenting each one with his forceful drives.

My legs quivered violently at each side of his body as he plunged his throbbing member harder and faster into my dripping wet sex, aspiring to attest that everything he'd just said was true. His free hand held my hip bruisingly tight as he fucked me relentlessly. I felt as though the junctions of my thighs were coming apart with each passing second as he grinded his hips into mine over and over again at an impassive rhythm.

Suddenly, the pain that had been inflicted on me was being replaced by startling electricity, turning _everything_ into a delightful mess. I couldn't hold back any longer; I released a loud, husky groan, feeling the waves of all-consuming pleasure consuming me. I bucked my hips up eagerly, wanting more and more of him. I opened my eyes and noticed a brief expression of astonishment on Damon's face, and then, a splendid smirk of triumph drawing its way upon his delicious mouth.

I didn't care; I was too far gone. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me, possessing his lips with my own hungrily. I nibbled and sucked on his lower lip with a bare lusty appetite as our bodies crashed together again and again in faultless synchrony. My walls began to constrict around him and I felt his fingers digging deeper into my flesh and tightening into my hair, sensing the way my body was desperately begging for release.

My mind was absolutely overcome by pain and pleasure likewise, and my breathing had become a sequence of intermittent gasps. Moans were erupting from my lips, growing louder and louder as every single thrust hit the exact spot that drove me crazy. Tremors began to run over me, making my muscles tense and I screamed out his name as my orgasm ripped through every inch of my body. He rammed into me one last time, groaning lustfully as he came inside me.

My eyes remained tightly closed as I panted agonizingly fast. Damon was breathing heavily against the side of my face and I was trembling underneath his warm body, feeling my core still pulsating as the mind-blowing sensation washed over me, sweeter and stronger than anything I've ever felt before.

After a few minutes, I felt Damon's face buried into the crook of my neck. I shuddered when I heard him taking in a deep breath and heaving a quiet, long sigh. He pulled his head back slightly and I opened my eyes little by little, peering up at him timidly. Our gazes instantly locked on each others' and my heart raced again, perceiving the intensity of that quiet moment and how closed our mouths were.

"I'm far from being over you, Angel," he breathed against my lips, breaking the silence; his captivating eyes burned into mine. I gasped shakily when Damon rolled his tongue softly up across my parted lips, then added devilishly, "You're such a _delicious_ amusement." He cocked his head to the side, flashing me a smirk and I swallowed hard as the dim light set upon his flawless features. He was so beautiful… and evil…

He finally rolled up onto his knees and climbed off of the bed. I immediately moved upwards, resting my head over the pillow. I reached down and pulled the blankets up to my chin as self-consciousness hit me. I squeezed the sheets tightly in my fists, making sure they were covering my naked body completely, leaving nothing within sight. I didn't want to think about what had just happened; I couldn't. I was just too exhausted to do that right now.

Still uncertain of Damon's next move, I followed him with my gaze as a heavy drowsy haze suddenly started to draw me in. As my eyelids grew heavier, I saw his obscure figure moving across the room. He turned off the lamp and opened the door. A faint light streamed over his pale profile as he lingered in the doorway and tilted his head in my direction. "You and I… we're going to have so much fun together, sweetheart," I heard him say before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and leaving me, once more, submerged in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Playlist for this chapter:<strong>

**The Cure - Lullaby / Depeche Mode - Corrupt / Muse - Dark Shines / Lady Gaga - Monster / Deftones - Change (In the House of Flies)**

***Sings* If you're horny and you know it, clap your hands! *dies* My mission was accomplished if you did! *Snickers* Will Damon use me as his sex toy now? *Huffs playfully* I'm still confused about what he makes me feel but I have to admit Dark Damon is so fucking hot and sexy! *Melts* Hmm… The first part of this chapter is based on "Lullaby," a song that, for me, is extremely sexy in its own twisted way; then you have "Corrupt" as the main theme and sooooo Dangel and "Change", which inspired the sex scene. I hope I can get the next chapter done soon… *Crosses my fingers***

**Did you like the Dangel sex scene? What would you like to see in my story? Any dark, twisted and sexy idea you have is utterly welcome and taken into consideration. And new music as well since it's an essential part of the story.**

**Please review! You can leave a feedback even if you're not a member! I'll love to know what you think about my story. Thanx in advance. See ya soon!  
><strong>


	5. Can't Fight It

**Wow, I haven't updated this story in literally **_**ages**_**... This chapter you're about to read was actually written about a year ago and it was meant to be a bit longer and with a different end, but inspiration hasn't hit me again and since I've read all the reviews/requests for more, I decided it was about time to update it anyhow, hoping it will give me some fuel to carry on with this story that I love so much...**

**As usual, I have to thank my beta (and best friend) CorruptedBarbie for her help since the very first chapters, and for beta-reading my other stories as well. You're amazing and I love you, C.**

**And last but not least, I'd like to thank those that had made some time to read this story, write their reviews, give me some amazing suggestions in PMs (which are always take into consideration) and recommend this story until it's now over 8,100 views. *-* I'm amazed by it and all the kind words as well. Reading them always make me smile. I hope I don't disappoint you with the next chapters I'll be working on as soon as possible. They will be darker and more twisted, that's for sure. Fair warning.**

**Enjoy this chapter and keep the review coming...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Can't Fight It ~<strong>_

_Eyes…Eyes in the dark… __**Those**__ eyes… Luminous… Intense… So blue…_

Amber hues snapped open and darted around the dark room with flustered urgency while I gasped almost painfully for air. One of my hands was already placed over my chest as I attempted to assuage the accelerated speed of both my heartbeat and my breathing. All my senses were immediately awake and alert as I discovered that my conscience was an evil bitch.

Merciless thoughts assaulted me and relaxation transcended as soon as the abrupt realization of whom I was with came flooding back to me. Everything that had happened the night before started replaying in my head over and over again, while apprehension lured a willing victim, sinking its spiky claws firmly around my heart…

Strands of long, dark hair were stuck to my forehead as I inhaled deeply; drawing an already well-known fragrance which engulfed my lungs copiously. God, I could smell his divine scent still lingering upon the fabric, on my skin. It was like a reminder of my weakness; like an ethereal mark that I had been owned... dominated… possessed...

What a fucking mess I was!

_Good thing he's not here_, I thought to myself, blushing profusely as I sat up bit by bit, drawing my knees up to my chest. I threw my arms around them, holding myself and trying my best to remain calm as I balled myself up as small as I could, desiring nothing more in this very moment than to just disappear.

Despite my valiant efforts, there was no way to ease my disturbed mind. One after the other, vivid images exploded behind my closed eyelids without any rhyme or reason. I shuddered every single time his inhuman features flashed in vision... hovering over my seemingly willing and wanton form, feeling utterly helpless and vulnerable against what my body felt. Although I refused to believe that I'd let him have his way with me, there was no other way to define it; _I had given myself to him_, plain and simple. I shouldn't have allowed that, I should've fought harder... I should've done –something–... But the truth lying underneath it all was that I'd never, –ever– felt anything remotely close to how I felt when I was in his arms. The things he could do to me, to my mind, to my body were simply indescribable. I'd let myself go in the ecstatic sensation of losing control, in forgetting any sort of instilled morals and beliefs and just succumbing to my body's natural reactions, in being dominated, my quivering form played like a finely tuned instrument, _and I'd liked it..._

I embraced myself even tighter, feeling a spine-chilling sensation rising throughout my petite frame as our last encounters flashed through my troubled mind. The demonic angel that was keeping me captive was definitely DANGER, written in capital letters; he was a lethal force of nature, the kind of darkness capable of consuming my soul until there was nothing left of me…

How could something so wrong feel so... good?

I let out a frustrated sigh as my face blazed a fierce shade of crimson. The mere thought of his weight on top of mine again, of his smooth brims tracing my pulse points in a dangerously exhilarating game of seduction and power, of his cool fingers brushing over my sweltering skin, of his rigid length sliding inside of me again, was enough to have my pulse racing in an instant. But at the same time, there was a part of me that still held some sort of rationality that made me hate myself for enjoying _any_ of that. It wasn't right. It was wrong. _So wrong_…

_But it felt so damn good._

Features twisted in dismal confusion and a pronounced frown encroached on my forehead. I was trapped, both physically and mentally.

He was a beast; a vile, vicious, deadly monster… There was no denying it.

I felt my stomach clenching in fear and the sensation reeled throughout my entire body, provoking a succession of nippy chills that made me shiver more than once, because I knew what he was…

I've been abducted by a real-life vampire.

The madness of even considering the idea was difficult to take in, but I'd had plenty of evidences. I shuddered under the covers, trying desperately to get a grip on myself.

Damon was a vampire – it was a fact.

A minuscule glow born in the center of my chest as all the things he said to me last night broke free into my mind. He had made very clear that I was his prisoner, which meant that I was going to do whatever he wanted and stay here for as long as he pleased. The problem was that I was not only a hostage, but his personal 'amusement doll' – because that's exactly what I was to him; pure and simple entertainment. Someone to play with, to feed on, to fuck with whenever he felt like. _I was his toy_… his chew toy… his sex toy…

His thrilled voice echoed in my head, feeding the impatient flames behind my ribs.

~"You and I… we're going to have so much fun together, sweetheart…"~

I dropped my face into my hands, gritting my teeth as anger sparked off within my heart like a fire, spreading its leaping edges until they reached the very last of my nerves. I knew far too well that as soon as he was done with me, he would–

_'No! It's not gonna happen! I won't allow it. I have to find a way out of here', _I reassured myself inwardly.

I linked my fingers behind my neck and opened my eyes, noticing a small detail that I hadn't before.

Darkness was being disrupted by a weak gleam filtering in from somewhere on the other side of the room. I lifted my head and looked straight towards the spot that made my breath catch with a flicker of hope. It was faint, but it was light.

I tossed the sheets off and swayed my lower body out of the bed, bare feet colliding with contrast against the cool hardwood, maybe rising faster than I should have. A breathless grunt abandoned my lips and I winced, feeling every muscle in my body screaming in anguish. The white-hot pain radiated through every muscle, tendon, ligament, and joint viciously, nearly dropping me to my knees. Brushing the pain aside, I took a couple of deep breaths and carefully, I felt my way across the room, heading towards the fading beam.

Covered by thick curtains, my hands landed over a plank-wood blocked window with a small gap from which the dying daylight snuck in through. On tiptoe, I craned my neck and narrowed my eyes to peek outside. They instantly rested upon the agitated leaves dancing in the towering trees' tops, which allowed me to steal a glance at the sky; the ever-growing crimson-violet tinted firmament was not far from falling into the dark-blue abyss following the twilight. In so far as my eyes could see, I was in the middle of a forest about to be wolfed down by the night.

_'Live or die, Angel; it's your call.'_ My only way out was screaming, beseeching, and pushing me towards the exit. It could be either my freedom or my death, but I had to give it a try.

Summoning up all my courage, I wrapped a sheet around me and strolled in the direction of the door. I stretched my hands out in front of me and cautiously ran my fingers over every surface within reach that I came across while I moved along the bedroom as quietly and cautiously as it was humanly possible. I succeeded in avoiding some of the furniture obstructing my pathway, and finally stumbled upon the flat surface I was searching for. I pressed my ear against the grain of the door and listened attentively; the silence embracing the cottage was deafening, but I focused on it for a few minutes, just waiting.

Not a sound was heard on the inside. Damon didn't seem to be around; or so I hoped... I didn't have time for doubts, though – it was now or never.

I brushed my fingertips across the wooden frame, fumbling through it and nimble digits swiftly grabbed a hold of the knob. '_Please, be open. Please, just be open', _I repeated to myself in my head, closing my eyes tightly as I twisted the doorknob as silently as I could manage._ Click_. Much to my surprise, it popped open and I ever so slowly inched the door further open, peering out from behind the small crack I'd created. I caught a glimpse of the corridor in front of me and I instantly sensed my muscles tensing and readying with adrenaline.

Each meticulously controlled breath made the beating of my heart notoriously faster as I crawled along the length of the hallway, the deafening rhythm pulsing obnoxiously in my ears with each hurried step. The sight of the wide open door of the room next to mine froze me in place. My bones were rattling underneath my skin but I was determined to continue; I held my breath and with extreme care, took one more step to peek inside.

It was clear that it was Damon's room from the scattered linens and lingering scent of expensive alcohol, but there was no sign of him at all.

My feet kept moving, one after the other, unseeing hazel optics locked blankly ahead and unfeeling limbs carrying me forward until I suddenly realized that I was inside the chamber and took a deep, calming breath, composing myself as I threw the thin cotton sheet to the floor and wasted no time in replacing it with one of his button-down shirts.

I knew that I should've turned around and run, to flee when I'd had the chance, but I couldn't bring my morbidly curious movements to a halt; I gripped the black curtains and wrenched them aside. I'd grasped the weathered oak of the frame and I was ready to crack it open when a loud thud rumbled from somewhere outside the cottage, instantly freezing every cell in my body with terror.

Without thinking, I immediately backed away from the window and slid out of the room, my breath escaping my lungs in frightened pants. I stood in the hallway, resting my back against the wall for support, just listening and waiting for what it seemed a never-ending minute, slowly attempting to regain some sort of self-composure. My heart was beating so painfully fast that it felt like it was going tear its way through my ribs at any second, my skin clammy and sweaty palms clenched into tight fists at my side with apprehensive anticipation.

Nothing.

A soundless, tremulous sigh of relief parted smooth brims and I crept onwards to the last room at the end of the corridor. I stood in the threshold of the lounge, struggling to pacify my unsettled heart as the barely-open doorway entered in my line of sight. I couldn't believe my eyes. There was absolutely nothing preventing me from leaving right in that very moment – no padlock, no chains, not even, as I might have expected, a closed door! With a piercing stab of fear, I realized that everything looked deceptively simple, but I didn't have another choice. I had to get the hell out of here, and so I took the bait.

Breathing raggedly, a dreadfully taut feeling of paranoia overtook me as I paused for a moment in order to gather the nerve necessary to rush towards it, but just when I was about to do it, something made me stop dead on my tracks.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught the sight of a large black bulge neatly placed at the bottom of the kitchen's counter.

A deep frown formed on my perspiring forehead and my eyes widened in astonishment. Curiosity was going to be the death of me, but I had to see if–

No, it couldn't be…

Before I was even fully conscious of what I was doing, I found myself reaching down and opening the tall bag placed upon the floor. All my suspicions were confirmed at once; _it was my luggage_. Most of my clothing and personal hygiene items had been packed and brought here from my apartment; but, why and how? Trying to maintain a semblance of serenity, I quickly rummaged through my stuff and threw on a pair of panties and sneakers.

I stood up and leaned against the rustic counter top, desperate for some type of sturdy support as I tried to regain what little control I had left over my chaotic thoughts. It wasn't the time to panic, but time to decide what I was to do now. Should I run? Or do I stay and find out what the hell was happening?

No, I couldn't stay – especially not with him.

_I had to run! NOW!_

I urged my legs to comply…

But there was no step backward, no running possible – I wasn't going anywhere.

A stifled cry rushed out of my parted lips as realization began to dawn and I felt my skin breaking out into gooseflesh because of the warm breath sweeping upon the back of my neck and the fierce whisper that followed.

"Going somewhere, sweetheart?"

A blast of sheer terror overran me when I felt Damon's lips right at my ear. The sound of his voice was enough to make my knees go weak and made me tremble.

_I was fucked._

* * *

><p><strong>What would you like to see in my story? Any dark, twisted and sexy idea you have is utterly welcome and taken into consideration. You can even send me a private message with them. And new music as well since it's an essential part of the story.<strong>

**Please review! You can leave one even if you're not a member of the site. I'd love to know what you think about my story so far. Thanx in advance. See you soon.**

**XoXo.**

**Angel.**


End file.
